vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat (Gravity Rush)
|-|Gravity Rush = |-|Gravity Rush 2 = |-|Lunar Style = |-|Jupiter Style = |-|Shifter Mode = |-|Gravity Panther = |-|Gryps Mode = Summary Kat 'is the main protagonist of Gravity Rush. Having started out as a lost girl with no memory when she woke in the abandoned slums of the city to find a mysterious and seemingly otherworldly cat sitting beside her. She eventually befriended the creature and named him Dusty. During her first encounter with the city folk, she discovered that Dusty had the ability to manipulate gravity and helped her save a child from a raging Gravity Storm. Kat quickly embraces a superhero role within the city of Hekseville as a shifter. Her adventures eventually take her to the ends of the world, where she is allowed glimpses of her forgotten past. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Kat, Queen Alua, Gravity Queen, Kitten Origin: Gravity Rush Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Shifter Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Walking on walls, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation (Dusty can teleport her back to town if she wanders too far, and in cutscenes has been shown to teleport her away from danger. She also can teleport giant stalactites to herself for her Gravity Typhoon attack), Telekinesis via Gravity Manipulation, Homing Attack via Gravity Kick (Her Gravity Kick has a homing effect that allows her to zero in on her target), Pseudo-Black Hole Creation with Micro and Ultra Black Holes, Absorption and Healing of herself with Ultra Black Holes (The Ultra Black Hole absorbs what it destroys to heal herself), possibly Existence Erasure with Micro Black Holes (Her Micro-Black Hole is stated to “remove enemies from the realm of existence”), Attack Reflection with Vortex Field, Air Manipulation and Temporary Invulnerability with Gale Zone, Sealing, With Optional Equipment: Animal Manipulation (liked by dogs), Regeneration (At least Low; Regains health passively and by killing enemies), Resistance to Poison Manipulation | All prior, Fusionism and Transformation (Fused with Dusty to transform into the Gravity Panther) | All prior, Existence Erasure (Dissolved the Destructive Force into nothingness), Large Size (Type 1), Fusionism and Transformation (Fused with Dusty and Xii to transform into the Gravity Gryps), Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control endless legions of Gravity Panthers and Phoenixes) 'Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can destroy six shipping containers) | At least Large Building level (Is far stronger then before) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (A combination of her Panther Mode and Raven's Phoenix Mode) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can defeat a horde of Nevi before a meat skewer could reach the ground) | At least Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman, higher with gravity powers | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can trade blows with people who can harm her) | At least Large Building Class| At least Large Building Class, likely higher Durability: Large Building level (Can handle the force of her own attacks) | At least Large Building level | At least Large Building level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Shifter abilities Standard Equipment: Dusty *'Optional Equipment:' Various Talismans Intelligence: At least Average. While she is shown to be naive and inexperienced at times, she has shown exceptional combat skill. She was able to defeat Raven multiple times through Gravity Rush 1, despite her having several more years of experience with her own shifting powers. During the fight with Elektricitie, she was able to quickly deduce that her lightning strikes the highest objects first, using it to her advantage and leading to her eventual victory. Even while restricted from the use of her shifting powers, she was able to defeat 100 martial arts students single-handedly. Weaknesses: Despite her immense powers, Kat needs to remain in contact with Dusty in order to use them. Without her animal companion, she cannot manipulate gravity. There is a time limit for Kat's ability to fly. If Dusty becomes sick for any reason, the time limit becomes even shorter. Being new to the superhero role, Kat is also somewhat inexperienced and can be easily deceived, as evidenced when Alias (disguised as Syd) tricked her into stealing the Sacred Gem protecting Auldnoir. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Powers:' As a shifter, Kat has the ability to manipulate gravity. Her foremost ability is to shift gravity in any speed or direction to float and fall accordingly which makes her able to fly and walk on walls. Her fighting style is dominated by the use of various moves based on her gravity powers: ** Gravity Slide: A technique where she tilts the gravity around her, causing herself to slide across the surface of an object at high speed. ** Gravity Kick: A technique performed during air combat. Kat shifts gravity in the direction of an enemy and uses the acceleration of the fall in order to hit the opponent with the strong impact. This is Kat's most basic fighting technique. ** Stasis Field: Kat can create a stasis field arround herself, through which objects in her sourrounding start levitating around her. After she has gathered objects this way she can shift gravity again in order to launch them at her opponent, as projectiles. ** Spiraling Claw: The Spiraling Claw, as the name suggests, is a technique that involves Kat spin-diving into an enemy with shape-shifted claws. Depending on the size of the target will determine if Kat crushes or strikes them. ** Gravity Typhoon: In this technique Kat seemingly creates earth spikes out of nothing and launches them at her opponent in quick succession. ** Micro Black Hole: Cat spins around herself engulfing herself in gravity creating a micro black hole. The black hole drags in the things around it and destroy what touches its center. ** Singularity: Kat can transform herself into a singularity and by that seal others inside an inescapeable blackhole. In doing so Kat either sacrifices herself or requires a year to escape it. (Which of the two is correct is left open by the game's ending, though the latter is strongly implied). Notably she sealed the Destructive Force using this method. *'Lunar Style:' A shifting style used by Kat. In this form there is only very few gravity by default, enabling Kat to be very agile even if her powers are negated otherwise. This style also changes various of her moves and adds new ones: **'Wormhole Kick:' The Lunar Style version of the gravity kick. Kat opens a wormhole to teleport towards her opponent and deliver a series of kicks. **'Vortex Field:' The Lunar Style version of the Stasis Field. Additionaly to the normal function of the Stasis Field this version sourrounds the objects into a vortex. If an enemy is hit with such an object it is cought in the vortex and through that is continously damaged and gets incapacitated for a few seconds, leaving them open for attacks from Kat. While the field is activated physical and energy based attacks are reflected. **'Gale Zone:' Create a devastating whirlwind that hurts enemies, blocks attacks, and makes Kat "invulnerable". *'Jupiter Style:' A shifting style that is the opposite to the Lunar Style. In this form gravity is strongly increased per default. In this mode Kats agility suffers, but she also is harder to knock back and all of her attacks do a lot more damage. Also in exchange to her decreased agility her Gravity Slide becomes faster. This style also changes various of her moves and adds new ones: **'Surge Kick:' The Jupiter Style version of the gravity kick. Kat can charge the gravity kick and by doing so her kick will not only do greater damage to the opponent, but will also damage all opponents in the sourroundings through the impact wave. **'Debris Ball:' If Kat uses the Stasis Field in Jupiter Style she can compress the gathered objects into one giant ball and launch it into opponents. **'Ultra Black Hole:' A powered up version of the Micro Black Hole. If Kat absorbs enemies with this attack she regains some health. *'Panther Mode:' A mode where Kat fuses with Dusty gaining Panther like claws. In this mode Kat is more powerful than in any other mode (except Gryps mode), however she can only use it for a limited amount of time. When activating it she regains her health. In this mode she can fully transform into a Panther in order to run through the air and attack her enemies through strikes with her giant claws. *'Gryps Mode:' A mode Kat can only archive with the help of Xii. In it Kat, Dusty, and Xii fuse becoming a Gryps. In this mode Kat can create countless Panthers and Ravens of the same kind as Dusty and Xii, which attack her enemy. Contact with the Ravens and Panthers seemingly dissolves the opponent. *'Dusty:' Dusty is Kats guardian, a mysterious creature that only appears for a member of the Eto royal family. Dusty appears as a cat and his presence is what grants Kat the power to manipulate gravity. When Kat is flying Dusty usually disappears and seemingly teleports to her when she is landing again. Key: Base | Gravity Panther | Gravity Gryps Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sakuyamon (Digimon) Sakuyamon's Profile (High 8-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Maids Category:Animal Users Category:Gravity Rush Category:Magical Girls Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Black Hole Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Superheroes Category:Surface Scalers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users